


maybe we're living younger

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Alphas & Omegas [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Giving Birth, How Do I Tag, I suck at tagging, I think I'm funny, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Park Seonghwa, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Some angst, Starting A Family, going into labor, happy pregnant seonghwa, mentions of mpreg, nervous hongjoong, so much love, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: “I’m sorry for snapping at you, babe,” Hongjoong wraps his arms around his omega’s growing waist and continues, “but what happens if you overdo it. You could hurt the baby, or worse, hurt yourself.” Hongjoong released a sigh and heard Seonghwa sniffle wetly against his chest. He lets his resolve crumble slightly and a small smile forms on the alpha’s face. He steels his expression before pulling Seonghwa back and scenting him gently.“Hwa, can you look at me please?” Seonghwa looks up at him and Hongjoong’s heart swells. “I’m not mad at you. Please just ask me for help. Let me move things for you.” Seonghwa nods and wipes at his face, effectively smearing his tears around.“C-can you...can you move the couch to the other wall?”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Alphas & Omegas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	maybe we're living younger

Seonghwa was the most perfect pregnant omega, but maybe Hongjoong was just biased. He never complained through the terrible morning sickness and he never once griped or grumbled about the stretch marks that now adorned his once toned and sculpted stomach. The omega, actually, was extremely excited about them. It meant he felt complete, whole,  _ happy _ . He was getting his family, his dream was coming true, and he was doing it all with his favorite person.

Hongjoong, on the other hand, was a nervous mess. He was constantly worried about Seonghwa, whether it be that he was bordering  _ too sick _ or fretting over whether his omega was eating enough to be properly sated. And don’t get Hongjoong  _ started _ on the omega overexerting himself. If Seonghwa were to even do so much as  _ think  _ about lifting a finger (or a couch, more specifically. His mate loves to clean, okay?), Hongjoong would be all over it and insisting he take over.

“You can’t just  _ do that _ anymore, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong chastises and Seonghwa visibly shrinks, ducking his head. Hongjoong feels awful immediately at the shy hint of sour lemon.

“I know,” the omega whispers, trying to hold back his tears at the criticism. That’s another thing that’s changed. Seonghwa cries.  _ A lot. _

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, babe,” Hongjoong wraps his arms around his omega’s growing waist and continues, “but what happens if you overdo it. You could hurt the baby, or worse, hurt yourself.” Hongjoong released a sigh and heard Seonghwa sniffle wetly against his chest. He lets his resolve crumble slightly and a small smile forms on the alpha’s face. He steels his expression before pulling Seonghwa back and scenting him gently. 

“Hwa, can you look at me please?” Seonghwa looks up at him and Hongjoong’s heart swells. “I’m not mad at you. Please just ask me for help. Let me move things for you.” Seonghwa nods and wipes at his face, effectively smearing his tears around. 

“C-can you...can you move the couch to the other wall?” Seonghwa asks it so shyly and Hongjoong can’t help the laugh that escapes his chest, so bright and airy. 

“Of course, my perfect omega.”

*****

If Hongjoong was a wreck throughout Seonghwa’s pregnancy, he was a glorified nuclear explosion when Seonghwa actually went into labor. Seonghwa was having twins, and the news was enough to shock even the emotionally strongest man, let alone someone as emotionally constipated as Hongjoong. Seonghwa just happened to forget that twins run in his family. As they navigated through Seonghwa’s pregnancy together, the pair got better at communicating. Seonghwa was able to ask Hongjoong for help easier and Hongjoong felt his alpha pride soar at the happy scent his omega radiated almost constantly. They were happy, they were thankful, they were having babies (BABIES - plural. lakdsjflakdjflakjf).

Seonghwa was 37 weeks pregnant, and according to their OB, he could go into labor any day. Frankly, the doctor was shocked he had made it that long in his pregnancy, as most omegas carrying twins tend to go into preterm labor. Seonghwa was huge at this point and even though his feet were swollen 24 hours a day, Hongjoong had never heard him complain. Not even once. 

“You’re so strong, my pretty omega,” Hongjoong praises one evening as they’re relaxing on the couch. He grabbed Seonghwa’s swollen feet and started massaging them, earning a happy purr from the omega who was revelling in the praise and affection. “You’ve carried our babies so well and I’ve never heard you complain once.” Seonghwa moans almost pornographically at the gentle hands of his lover on his aching feet. He chuckled silently as Hongjoong’s breath hitched and he caught a faint hint of arousal sneak out of the alpha’s body at the sound.

Hongjoong continued whispering praises at his omega and Seonghwa preened at all of it. He would never let his discomfort show, because really, it was just a miniscule inconvenience. He was over the moon happy with the life that he and Hongjoong were building together. He felt Hongjoong’s hands stop working over his foot and he felt his alpha tense under him.

“What’s wrong Joong?” Seonghwa coaxed.

Hongjoong smelled it before Seonghwa felt it. The intense cramps.  _ Contractions. _

“Ahh, fuck” Seonghwa doubled over in pain and Hongjoong sprung into action. 

“Is it time?” Hongjoong asked, head spinning as he tried desperately to remember where the packed baby bag was. 

“My side of the bed,” Seonghwa helped through gritted teeth and Hongjoong yelped happily as he found it. He was back by Seonghwa’s side quickly, helping the omega stand upright and maneuver their way to the car. 

“My pretty omega, you’re doing so well,” Hongjoong praised throughout the entirety of the car ride to the hospital. He alternated between running his right hand through Seonghwa’s sweat-damp hair and rubbing his swollen midsection to soothe the discomfort. Seonghwa leaned into every touch, breathing deeply.

“Hurts, Joong,” Seonghwa whined. 

“I know, my love. It will be worth it. We’ll have our babies soon.”   
  


Seonghwa nodded, clenching his jaw as a single tear worked its way out of his eye, lemon scent sweetening immensely. “Worth it.”

*****

The rest of the car ride was about as uneventful as an omega in labor could provide. Seonghwa’s contractions were getting closer together and Hongjoong was really trying not to let his scent darken in panic. They got to the hospital about 10 minutes quicker than they had originally been scheduled to due to Hongjoong’s erratic speeding, and Seonghwa made a mental note to scold (and thank) him later.

They were ushered into their delivery room quickly and Hongjoong could tell that his mate was in pain. “How are you feeling?” He would ask, trying to gauge the situation that Seonghwa was in. 

“I’m fine, alpha. I’m alright.” Seonghwa would placate and Hongjoong could tell that he was  _ not  _ fine, and that he was in pain, but the omega was always so damn positive.

“It’s okay to not be okay.” Hongjoong whispers against Seonghwa’s temple.

“Hongjoong, it fucking hurts, but I am  _ okay. _ ” He emphasizes and Hongjoong nods finitely. 

Their first baby came quickly - a boy. According to Hongjoong, he looked like a ‘Jisung’ and Seonghwa was in no place to argue. As Hongjoong was cooing over their first babe and pressing his scent into his skin as the newborn wailed, Seonghwa’s monitors started beeping erratically. 

“Hwa? Hwa, honey, what’s wrong?” Hongjoong coughed at the overwhelming cloud of distress that filled the room at an alarming rate. He gently put Jisung down who was ushered out of the room by the nurses. “Someone tell me what the  _ fuck  _ is going on,” Hongjoong boomed and the chaos halted for a moment.

“Sir, the second baby is in distress. The umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck and is cutting off circulation. We have to take your mate in for an emergency cesarean. Do we have your consent?”

“YOU HAVE TO ASK MY CONSENT TO SAVE MY CHILD? FUCKING GO.” He roared at the doctor who shrunk back, bowing her head in slight apology as they rushed Seonghwa to the surgical area. Hongjoong was outfitted with a gown and a hair covering and he stopped the trailing nurse before they entered the operating room.

“I don’t care what happens. You save him. You save Seonghwa.” The nurse nodded in acknowledgement and they joined the rest of the surgical team in the room. Seonghwa was sweating bullets and sobbing and Hongjoong’s heart broke as his mate reached out to him. He rushed to Seonghwa’s side and grabbed his outstretched hand.

“Hongjoong I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared” the omega whispered between hiccups.

“I know baby. It’s okay. I’m scared too.”

“Tell me about Jisung. Tell me about our son. I can’t think about what’s happening right now, Hongjoong  _ please. _ ”

“Oh Seonghwa, he’s perfect.” Hongjoong praised and Seonghwa relaxed a bit. Hongjoong continued: “he smells kind of like you, but sweeter, if that’s possible. I’m so proud of you. He’s going to grow up and be so handsome just like you, my pretty omega.” Seonghwa’s cries become less frequent and they just wait for the surgeons to deliver their second baby. Hongjoong would occasionally press his lips to Seonghwa’s temple and tell the other how proud he was of his strong omega. 

What felt like hours later, another (significantly smaller) bundle was placed onto Seonghwa’s chest and the cries started again. Their second son, Jisoo, wailed pathetically alongside his parents.

“Hey, little one,” Seonghwa crooned. “It’s okay now. You’re safe. That was scary, huh.” The small boy’s cries diminished slightly at the sound of his father’s voice and eventually, he was sleeping peacefully again in Seonghwa’s arms. He reluctantly handed his new baby back to the nurses so they could finish cleaning him up and he turned to Hongjoong, eyes brimming with more tears.

“He looks like you,” Seonghwa manages to choke out. “He looks just like you. I carried him for almost 40 weeks and he comes out looking like you.” 

“I love you, pretty omega.” Hongjoong sighs into Seonghwa’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. this one was fun to write. feel free to request scenarios for the other pairs because apparently SeongJoong is the only one I can seem to find inspiration for.  
> Pairs:  
> Yunho-Yeosang  
> Jongho-Wooyoung  
> Mingi-San
> 
> [twitter - hwatinystars](http://twitter.com/hwatinystars)


End file.
